Grand Magic Reuinons
by CamTheOtaku
Summary: I was replaced by Lisanna when I was in Fairy Tail. But now, I'm in Sabertooth and waiting to take my revenge in the Grand Magic Games.
1. Leaving Fairy Tail

**LUCY POINT OF VIEW**

I was happy Lisanna was back. Natsu seemed more happier with her around. I can't believe Master agreed to get anyone drunk on a day like this! Everyone was laughing, smiling, and having fun that night. But things went downhill once Natsu decided to change some things now that Lisanna was back. It included me.

The next morning once I got went into the guild, Team Natsu wasn't in there waiting for me. Lisanna wasn't there either.I walked up the bar and asked Mira, "Where the heck is my team?!" She smiled at me and said back, "They went on a mission with Lisanna this morning!" I sighed. I couldn't believe they would ditch me like that! Both of my hands turned into fists. Then both doors slammed opened. I turned around to see the people who ditched me. "We're back!" Natsu yelled. I rolled my eyes and walked straight up to Natsu.

_Slap. _

I left a red mark on his left cheek.

"You...left...me..." I mumble.

'it was only once Luce, no big deal. Besides your always late!" Natsu says, making that goofy grin of his. "Oh yeah, we all agreed to replace you with Lisanna now that she back!" I stared at him wide eyed. Tears formed in my eyes. So all the rumors about him liking Lisanna were true... Then i started laughing like I was a mad man. Everyone in the guild stared at me. Suddenly all this rage came out of me. I wanted to scream. But something took over my body. These were the last words I said to Fairy Tail:

_ "You know what Natsu?_ _Your so stupid! I can't believe I fell for a guy like you! You replaced me for Lisanna? Will it matter? No. Why? Because everyone in this guild causes soo much trouble, becuase they're so stupid! I realized now that you all are weak. Power doesn't matter. But feelings do. That's why I'm leaving this puny guild for Sabertooth. Not because of how much power they have, it's because two people there care about me and don't care if they're best friend comes back from the dead. They care about all of there friends. They don't replace anyone for someone stronger, they let them stay just because they're comrades. I should've went to that guild in the first guild. Those two people are Sting a__nd Rogue__"_

I remove my guild mark with my own magic and left Fairy Tail for good. I left them speechless.


	2. Yukino Leaves, Lucy Enters

**ROGUE POINT OF VIEW**

It was a normal day at the guild. Sting and Yukino were fighting like always. Not interesting. I sighed. Then the doors slammed open. I heard some people whispering. "Hey look it's _that_ girl." "You mean the one from _Fairy Tail_?" "Nah I don't think so. Look she _doesn't have the guild mark_." I guessing Sting heard too because he stopped yelling at Yukino and said these words that broke my heart. He smirked and walked straight up to her. "Wanna be in Sabertooth _Lucy_? You'll be the perfect _replacement_ for Yukino!" Yukino started walking up to her and smirked too. "Yeah I'm leaving this guild anyways. Good luck dealing with these boring people!" She said. Then just like that she removed her guild mark and left. She changed. I thought the Yukino I know was shy and cute. Now, she's like the junior version of Minerva now! Sting changed her...

"You'll pay Sting!" I yelled at him. He looked at me confused.

* * *

**YUKINO POINT OF VIEW**

I didn't want to leave Sabertooth, but when that Lucy girl came in, she was going to replace me. I already knew it from when she walked in. So I'll make her pay. By joining her guild. Rumors been flying that Lucy had a crush on that pink-haired boy named...Matsu? Oh well but I'll steal him from Lucy Lucy and she HAS to come back and we'll trade places! I smirked at my plan and walked up to the blondie. "Yeah I'm leaving the guild anyways. Good luck dealing with these boring people!" I removed my guild mark with my own magic and walked one of my plan is complete. Time for step two. Get into Fairy Tail. As I slowly walk away figuring out how to get in, I hear Rogue yelling at Sting. Wait. I listen closely and heard small things. "Love...Yukino...You...Pay!" I smiled. Rogue loved me. "I love you too Rogue..." I mumble to myself. I ran to the train so I won't hear anything anymore. The more faster I get this done, the more faster I could be with Rogue. I squealed to myself. My plan will work perfectly!

* * *

**BACK AT FAIRY TAIL...**

**(No Ones Point Of View)**

Carla was trying out the kiwi that Lily gave her when she had a vision. She had wide eyes. She saw Lucy and a girl with white hair. Lucy kept on saying "Natsu! Natsu!" "Carla are you okay?" Wendy asked, sounding cute. "I'm fine darling. Now eat this kiwi. It looks horrible." Wendy nodded and took a small bite out of it. Even though the whole guild was sad without Lucy, they'll see her again in the Grand Magic Games. But once the winner is annouced, all hell will break loose.


	3. Author's Note

**RECAP:**

**I'm super sorry if you don't understand the story so far! So pretty much Lucy was replaced by Lisanna and wants to join Sabertooth now. When she came inside she went inside at the wrong time. Yukino and Sting were only fighting because Sting broke up with her. So before Yukino left she overheard Rogue saying he liked Yukino, and she wanted to get Lucy out of Sabertooth by one way only. Making her jealous by taking her spot in Fairy Tail.**

**Basically it's a switch.**

* * *

**Oh yeah and I'll be gone for a week because of too much homework on spring break -.-**

**Sorry! I'll try to get on when I have the chance!**


	4. Joining Sabertooth

**LUCY POINT OF VIEW**

As I walk into Sabertooth, I guess I was in the middle of a problem. Rogue starts to charge at Sting and I slowly take a step to the side. I looked around for the master as Sting and Rogue start arguing. I sighed. Then I saw Minerva, the girl who beat me up in the last Grand Magic Games. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the pretty blonde princess?" I roll my eyes and continue walking around. "You trying to find the master here?" he says. I stand still for a second and turn around. "Yes. Where is he?" I ask, in the meanest tone possible.

_If I'm going to join a new guild, better have a new personality. Maybe if I be mean like Minerva, she'll be nice to me? Probably someone here will train me to be strong. Maybe even stronger than Natsu!_

"He went to meeting. Why are you asking blonde?" She says, crossing her arms.

"I want to join Sabertooth."I say, confidently.

She smirks and walks up to me. "What about your puny little guild? Shouldn't you be with them blonde?"

"I hate them. That's why I want to join Sabertooth. To take my revenge."

_And to finally be with the fighting, Sting and Rogue._

"Where do you want your guild mark?" She asks, as tables fly.

"On my right hand. Red." I say, pointing my right hand.

She stamps my hand and we walk up to Sting and Rogue. I take a step back, just to be safe. Minerva walks closer to them and...

kicks them hard.

_Dang she reminds me of Erza._

"Stop fighting and be friends again!" She yells, at the knocked out pair."Rogue! Get used to it! Lucy is here now!" Then she walks out of the guild. The pair look at me and I say, "I guess you already know me! I'm in Sabertooth now, not Fairy Tail. I want you both to help me get revenge on them okay?" I give them my hands and pull them up. Sting smiles at me and says,

_"Let's work together to be them!"_


End file.
